Len or Lenka?
by Ayazaka Miki
Summary: Chap 5 UPDATE !/Len memberi hadiahnya kepada Rin. Tapi, tanpa disangka, seseorang menghancurkan saat terpentingnya !/ Siapa orang itu dan apa yang akan dilakukan Len ?
1. Chapter 1

Rucchan : Jreeeng...! First Fanfiic~

Rin : Alay lo, ah...!

Rucchan : Rin..! Jatah jerukmu aku kurangi!

Rin : Ampuunn...! Jeruukk!

Rucchan : Kalo nggak mau dipotong, Baca disclaimernya~

Rin : Okey, Rucchan!

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**Len ... or Lenka?**

**Summary : Len heran dengan sikap teman masa kecilnya yang mendadak menjauhinya,Rin. Hmm... Kira-kira ada apa,ya?**

**All character ©Yamaha & Crypton**

**Fanfict by Rucchan**

**Rated : K+**

**Genre : Humor/Romance**

**Warning : Typos, Ngga jelas, gaje, bahasa tidak baku**

* * *

Rucchan : Arigatou, Rin-chaan~ *ngasih jeruk sekerdus*

Rin : Yaayy~ Mikaan~ Jeruukk...!

Len : Aku... Korban ya?

Rucchan : Yupp~ Nikmati, Len *raep face*

Moga-moga rate sama genrenya nggak salah yaaw... Aaamiiinn~

And...

**ACTION!**

* * *

**Len P.O.V**

* * *

Hari ini kulewati seperti biasanya. Tidak ada yang spesial bagiku. Hanya saja, Rin bersikap aneh hari ini, seperti menjauhiku. Sebenarnya... Ada apa?

Oh ya... Perkenalkan, namaku Kagamine Len. Idola setiap orang di sekolahku, yaitu Vocaloid Gakuen. Kelas 2-1. Bayangkan saja, di sekolahku ini ada banyak sekali cewe yang menggemariku. Tadi saja, ada seorang anak yang menembakku. Yah... Membosankan sekali...

Rin? Ohh... Dia adalah teman masa kecilku. Nama lengkapnya Kamine Rin. Dia ada di kelas 2-2. Kalau boleh mengaku... Sebenarnya dari dulu aku menyukai Rin. Oke, aku mengakuinya. Aku, Kagamine Len, menyukai seorang Kamine Rin.

Ehh... Kenapa aku malah curhat yah? Emm... Kudengar Rin masuk FC-ku, yaitu Kagamine Len FanClub. Hei... Untuk apa Rin masuk ke sana? Bukankah setiap hari dia bertemu denganku? Bukankah dia sudah mengetahui seluk beluk hidupku sejak kecil? Ada apa dengan Rin?

* * *

**Rin P.O.V**

* * *

Hari ini aku memasuki FC-nya Len. Kenapa? Karena... Aku berharap bisa mengenal Len sebagai seorang fans-nya. Bukan seorang teman masa kecilnya. Kudengar banyak orang membicararakanku di belakang karena kedekatanku dengan Len. Haah... Menyebalkan! Eh... Sudah jam segini! Aku harus ke FanClub! Nanti, Neru-chan bisa memarahiku kalau aku terlambat...! TIDAAKK!

* * *

**Len P.O.V**

* * *

Yah, kudengar hari ini ada rapat di FanClub-ku. Bagaimana jika aku datangi saja? Kedengarannya bagus! Aku akan membuat rapat itu menjadi... wow~

Kakiku melangkah ke gedung khusus untuk FC itu. Kulihat dari jendelanya, mereka benar-benar mengadakan rapat! Lalu aku mengetuk pintu masuknya, kulihat sepasang mata biru sapphire menatapku lewat sebuah kaca pintu yang berbentuk persegi panjang. Matanya terbelalak setelah melihat siapa yang ada didepannya. Tunggu. Mata biru sapphire ini begitu mirip denganku.

"Si-silahkan masuk."Sapanya sambil membukakan pintu. Suara ini... RIN! Rin-lah yang membukakan pintunya! Aku terkejut. Rin, kenapa kamu haus melakukan ini? Aku tersenyum. "Eh... ini Rin ya..."Sapaku balik dengan nada gemetar "Lewat sini, Len**-sama**."

.

.

**JLEB!**

Rin memanggilku dengan suffix _–sama_. Ini benar-benar jleb di hatiku. Len-**sama**? Untuk apa dia memanggilku begitu, hah? (Rucchan : Len, kamu kok emosi banget sih? Len : Errr...)

Rin menuntunku ke ruang rapat. Ruangan itu-pun gaduh setelah melihat siapa yang datang. Banyak yang berteriak "Kyaa! Len-sama!" dan sekeluarga sebangsa-bangsanya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Mereka nampak sangat bahagia dapat melihat wajahku. "Kenapa tidak kalian lanjutkan rapatnya? Aku akan melihatnya." Kataku sambil kembali tersenyum tipis. Mereka mengangguk dan memulai rapatnya kembali

* * *

**Skip Time~**

**Last P.O.V.'s current location : Len's room**

* * *

**Len P.O.V.**

* * *

Kenapa, yah? Saat mendengar kata 'Len-sama' dari Rin, hatiku menjadi sangat sakit? Jangan-jangan... Aku kena kanker jantung lagi! OhMaiGackt... coretKaito-niidanGakku-niiitusexehcough! Ehem... Maksudku... TIDAK!

Aku menidurkan diri pada kasur kesayanganku sambil berusaha memejamkan mata. Ugh... Tidak bisa! Aku-pun mengambil hp-ku. Strapnya pisang, kembaran dengan Rin yang strap hp-nya adalah jeruk. Wallpaper? Foto Rin. Di hp-ku, semua gambar kebanyakan adalah foto yang berhubungan dengan Rin. Sudah jelas, kan?

Mungkin, Aku akan ke Miku-chan, Meiko-san ataupun Luka-nee besok. Aku mau minta saran~

* * *

**Rin P.O.V.**

* * *

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke taman. Yah, aku baru saja keluar dari sekolah dan memutuskan untuk ke taman. Dulu, Aku dan Len sering bermain disini. Wah~ bernostalgia nih! Len~ Well, kuakui sekarang. Aku menyukai Len Kagamine. Puas? Yah~ Tapi apa itu mungkin? Len sangatlah terkenal dan aku? Aku hanya sampah di sekolah. Aku melihat jam tanganku. Akkhh...! Tidak! Sudah jam 3...! Aku harus pulang! Jika tidak, Rinto-nii akan membunuhku!

The next day...

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

* * *

Len mengetuk pintu rumah Meiko. Untuk meminta saran tentunya. Namun, setelah keluar lagi, wajah Len nampak kusut dan pucat. Sudah tau apa yang terjadi, bukan?

Selanjutnya rumah Miku. Len kembali keluar dengan wajah yang muram dan kusut. Hee... Ada apa lagi, Len?

Dan, ini energi terakhir Len. Dia mengetuk pintu rumah Luka dengan lemas, berharap tidak ada hal-hal aneh seperti yang terjadi tadi. Beruntung, Luka adalah seorang figur pendengar yang baik. Tidak seperti 2 pendengar sebelumnya yang berhasil membuat wajah Len menjadi pucat. Wajah Len berseri-seri setelah Luka mengatakan bahwa ada cara untuk nge-_spy_ Rin dengan aman, yaitu...

"KYAAA! AKU TIDAK MAU MELAKUKANNYA!" Teriakan Len melengking membuat setiap orang harus menutup telinganya. Ibu Luka-pun langsung pingsan tatkala mendengar teriakan maut Len yang membuat para shinigami menjadi repot. Tak lama setelah teriakan Len, sekarang terganti oleh tangisan histeris dari Len. Aduh, Len! Minta Aku bunuh ya?

* * *

Sebenarnya apa saran yang diberikan Luka hinga Len bisa menjerit dan menangis histeris seperti itu?

Baca chapter berikutnya ya~

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Rucchan : Waaai~ Akhirnya bisa selesai juga ni chapter... Aku bisa tidur dengan tenaang~

Rin : Lo kagak apdet awas ntar ya... Ntar kuburan lo gue bikinin 1 milimeter!

Rucchan : *sujud* Iya, Rin... aku apdet secepetnya deh~ Janji!

Len : Kamu sudah janji, Rucchan~

Rucchan : Yosh! Minna san~ saya ada permintaan nih...

Len & Rin : Read and...

R|

RI|

RIV|

RIVI|

RIVIE|

**RIVIEW?**


	2. Chapter 2

Rucchan : Aiem Beekkk~

Rin : Bahasa apa itu?

Rucchan : Apa? Kamu gak ngerti?

Rin : Nggak, emangnya kamu ngerti?

Rucchan : Nggak juga, ntar kalo udah tau bilangin aku ya...!

Rin : *sweatdrop* Nnn... Rucchan, balas ripiu dulu, gih...

Rucchan : Oke~ sippo~

* * *

**Ryu Kago**

Waahh... masih ada typo yaw? Alurnya juga kecepetan? Oke, Ryu-san. Saya usahakan disini nggak ada! *semangat 45*

**IchigoMei-chan**

Mei-senpai sudah tau yah...? Tebakan senpai adalah... BENAR! Yeah! Seratus poin untuk Mei-senpai! /digantung Mei-senpai

* * *

Rucchan : Udah tuh~

Rin : J-jawabannya... Aneh banget...

Rucchan : Rin, aku bingung mau bales gimana... *sok alim*

Yaudah, Len, baca disclaimer sana!

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**Len ... or Lenka?**

**All character ©Yamaha & Crypton**

**Fanfict by Rucchan**

**Rated : K+**

**Genre : Humor/Romance**

**Warning : Typos, Ngga jelas, gaje, bahasa tidak baku, Alur kecepetan, de el el**

* * *

Rucchan : Siipp... Ini Lenny~ *kasih pisang se pohon-pohonnya*

Len : Pisaaang .

And...

**ACTION**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Mulut Len menganga lebar dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat mendengar saran Luka. "Luka-nee... A-apa tidak ada cara lain selain cara 'itu'?" tanya Len dengan nada bergetar hebat. "Tidak. Itulah satu-satunya cara agar kau bisa mendekati Rin dengan aman, yaitu **_crossdressing_**" tegas Luka. "C-_crossdressing_ saja kan?" tanya Len kembali. "Tidak. Kau juga **harus** masuk ke FC-mu sendiri, mengganti suaramu dengan suara perempuan dan bersikap semanis mungkin. Lalu, dengan cara itu kamu bisa mendekati Rin tanpa khawatir lagi,"jelas Luka. Len-pun kembali guling-guling sambil menangis menjerit-jerit. "Atau kau tidak akan pernah bisa mendekati Rin."sambung Luka. Len mengalah dan mengkikuti saran Luka. "K-Kapan aku bisa mulai, Luka-nee?"tanya Len. "Sekarang."jawab Luka singkat sambil mengambil peralatan make-upnya dan mulai mendandani Len.

* * *

**Skip Time~**

* * *

"Lu-Luka-nee... Bagaimana dengan sua-suaraku?"tanya Len gugup. "Lembutkan, kalau bisa sedikit tinggikan nadanya."jelas Luka singkat. "Se-seperti ini?"tanya Len sambil melembutkan suaranya dan menaikkan sedikit nadanya. "Yak. Sempurna!"puji Luka sambil tersenyum dan melihat 'hasil karya'-nya.

Len mengenakan seragam rok hitam dan kemeja lengan pendek berwarna putih. Rambutnya di gerai hingga sebahu lebih... 2 cm. Len juga mengenakan kaus kaki hitam dan sepatu coklat. Wajahnya? Dia, kan sudah shota. Jadi... Len mempunyai kemampuan untuk merubah wajahnya seperti anak perempuan. Sempurna! Orang-orang tidak akan mengetahui bahwa dia adalah Len!

* * *

**The Next Day, After the School~**

* * *

Len mengetuk pintu gedung FanClubnya dengan ragu. Lalu, nampak sepasang mata berwarna kuning yang nampaknya mata dari Neru. "_Password_."tanyanya singkat. Benar, dialah Neru. "Errr... **_Len-sama is super ultra awesome and hot_**."jawab Len berusaha mengingat password FanClubnya. Neru nampak sedikit terkejut. Namun dia berpikir positif dan membukakan pintu untuk Len. "Silahkan masuk."ajak Neru. Len tersenyum dan memasuki gedung itu. "Ada perlu apa, nona?"tanya Neru penuh selidik. Len yang mendengar kata nona menjadi sedikit terkejut dan marah. Namun, semua itu hilang ketika ingat bahwa dia sedan ber crossdress ria. "Eh... S-saya mau bergabung di Club ini..."jawab Len pelan

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

"Baik. Pertama, siapa nama nona?"tanya Neru sambil mengambil sebuah buku tebal dan menulis beberapa huruf disana. 'Argh... Tidak mungkin aku mengaku sebagai...'batinku terpotong saat mendengar panggilan Neru. "Nona? Hei, nona!"panggil Neru keras padaku. Aku tersentak dan tanpa sadar menjawab. "Len Kagamine!"jawabku. Oh tidak... "Maaf. Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya, bisa tolong diulangi, nona?"tanya Neru. Ahh... Syukurlah, dia tidak mendengarnya. "Ah... iya... maaf... namaku...,"kat-kataku terhenti. Memikirkan apa yang harus aku katakan. "...**Aine Lenka**"lanjutku. Nama itu meluncur begitu saja, tunggu. Aku mengenal nama ini. "Ahh... Souka... Baiklah, Aine-san. Selamat datang di Len FanClub!"kata Neru ramah. Aku dipersilahkan untuk mengenalkan diri, tentu aku melakukannya.

Aku melirik Rin. Dia nampak memperhatikanku dari tadi. A-apa Rin mengetahuinya? Jangan sampai itu terjadi! Jika iya, tamatlah riwayatku! Oh... Luka-nee... Akan kubalas dirimu nanti! "Eh... Maaf, Rin-san? Apa ada yang salah dengan saya?"tanyaku dengan suara perempuan yang disarankan Luka-nee, "Ahh, tidak, **Lenka**-san. Hanya saja... Anda tampak seperti seseorang yang kukenali... Tapi, itu tidak mungkin, karena dia laki-laki. Benar, kan? Hhahahahhaa..."tawa Rin. Keringatku mengucur deras. Sepertinya, Rin mulai menyadarinya. Oh... Tidak... Ini mimpi buruk! "Ahahahhaha... Benarkah, Rin-san? Waah... sepertinya saya akan mempunyai _genderbend_, nih..."kataku ikut tertawa meski keringat dinginku mengucur deras, "Kalau boleh tahu. Siapa orang itu, Rin-san?"tanyaku setelah tawa Rin mereda . "Hm? Dia?..."ucapan Rin sedikit terputus. Aku mulai cemas.

.

.

.

"... **Kagamine Len**,"sambung Rin. Riiinn! Peka sekali kaau! "Eh... tapi bukankah itu tidak mungkin bila Len-sama ber_crossdress_? Ahahhaha... Lenka-san memang mirip sekali dengan Len-sama. Suara, wajah... dan matamu indah seperti Len-sama."ungkap Rin sambil tersenyum. Oh, Gackt... Aku bisa meleleh melihat senyumannya. Tiba-tiba, wajahku terasa panas. _What the_...? "Are? Lenka-san? Kamu sakit?"tanya Rin khawatir, "Ahh... tidak, aku tidak apa-apa, Rin-san"tanggapku sambil tersenyum tipis. "Tapi... pipimu merah..."kilah Rin. "Ahh~ tidak... ini hanya karena aku melihat wajah Rin-san yang sangat imut itu."tanggapku lagi. Kulihat Rin mulai _blushing_ dan berkata, "A-arigato..." Oh My... Aku bisa meninggal jika melihat Rin yang super imut itu! Arrghh... Imuut sekalii~ .

"Teman-teman semua, mari kita adakan rapat untuk menyambut ulang tahun Len-sama, yang akan berlangsung minggu depan."umum Neru.' Wooghh... mereka menyiapkan ulang tahunku, rupanya!'batinku. Akupun mengikuti rapat itu dengan serius, meski hanya di luarnya saja. Dari tadi, mataku hanya memandang Rin seorang.

* * *

**Skip time~**

* * *

Aku merebahkan diriku ke kasur bergmbar pisang kesayanganku. Setelah mengganti baju tentunya. Oh ya, aku lupa memberitahumu. Aku tinggal sendirian. Di rumah bertingkat 3 ini. Orang tua-ku berada di Prancis. Oleh karena itu, aku berani memakai seragam putri sekolahku. Karena tidak akan ada yang tahu. Waai~ hidupku begitu beruntung~. Oke, kembali ke topik yang seharusnya kita bahas. Tunggu, tadi... bagaimana aku bisa memakai seragam putri itu dan memasuki gedung FanClub itu? Oh iya... aku membolos sekolah... dan menyamarkan diriku sebagai **Aine Lenka**... Argh... Kenapa aku tidak berpikir masak-masak dahulu? Ah... aku sungguh bodoh sekali... Mhm... sepertinya, aku harus berbohong bahwa aku tidak bisa masuk untuk sementara... Yap! Ide bagus, Len!

.

.

.

Kruyuukk~ Daaw... Aku lapar... Sebaiknya, aku masak saja dahulu, lalu aku akan memikirkan rencana besok

* * *

**Rencana apakah yang akan disiapkan Len?**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Rucchan : Waai~ akhirnya~

Rin : Udah? Segitu aja?

Rucchan : Iya OvO Inspirasi itu sekarang mahal, Rin... makanya kita harus hemat, supaya reader penasaran pada fic kita dan mau nyemangatin dengan cara nge-riview...

Rin : Rucchan, kamu kok buka rahasia sih?

Rucchan : Oopsie~

Len, bacain kalimat terakhir di fic kali ini dong~ *rayu Len*

Len : Sigh... Apa katamulah!

Readers, Mind to Riview?


	3. Chapter 3

Rucchan : I'm baackk! (again?)

Rin : *jitak Rucchan*

Rucchan : WADOH!

Len : Kamu kemana aja, hah?!

Rucchan : Lenny~ Aku sibuk akhir-akhir inih~

Rin : Sibuk? Alasan!

Rucchan : Beneran, deh. Itu, AT, Commish, Request... Masih numpuk di sana *nunjuk meja kerja Rucchan*

Len & Rin : *speechless*

Rucchan : Anyway, yang penting sekarang aku uda balik~

Rin : *sigh* Terserah kau saja, lah...

O yah, Rucchan. Balas ripiu dulu ! Mereka sudah berbaik hati, mau meriview dirimu!

Rucchan : Rin, kau benar-benar Ratu Tega...

* * *

**Alice Sonelf**

Iyaap~ Ntar lama-lama Len bisa ngalahin Ritsu~ /ditonjoklen

Gapapa kok~

**Rika Chan Kagamine**

Chappie baru sudah siap! Baru diambil dari otak Rucchan! Masih fresh~ Selamat menikmati~

* * *

Rucchan : Okay, Len, Baca disclaimer sono!

Len : Lah? Kok a—

Rucchan : Atau pisang mu aku bakar semua

Len : *shock*

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**Len ... or Lenka?**

**All character ©Yamaha & Crypton**

**Fanfict by Rucchan**

**Rated : K+**

**Genre : Humor/Romance**

**Warning : Typos, Ngga jelas, gaje, bahasa tidak baku, Alur kecepetan, de el el**

* * *

Len : Ru-Rucchan... Jangan bakar pisangku...

Rin : Pisang bakar! Aku mau coba!

Rucchan : Well, karena Len udah mau baca disclaimer buatku, jadi pisangnya ngga aku bakar~

Len : *sujud sukur*

Rin : *ngambek*

Rucchan : OvO

And...

**ACTION**

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

"Ah, Lenka-_chan_! Tebak siapa ini?"tanya seseorang dibelakangku sambil menutup kedua mataku dengan kedua tangannya. Tunggu, aku mengenal suara ini. Sangat mengenalnya. "Em... Rin-_san_?"jawabku ragu. Meskipun aku tahu itu adalah Rin. Rin tertawa mendengar jawabanku. "Kau terlalu formal, Lenka-_chan_! Kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama kecilku!"katanya disela-sela tawanya yang riang. "Ah... Baiklah, Rin-c-_chan_"sahutku pelan. Rin berjalan ke sebelahku. Tiba-tiba, Rin menggembungkan pipinya. Tanda bahwa dia sedang marah. "Ara, Rin-_chan_, ada apa?"tanyaku lembut. "Kau tahu, Lenka-_chan_? Aku **iri** padamu!"sahut Rin. "Iri? Apa yang membuatmu iri padaku, Rin-_chan_?"tanyaku sambil tertawa kecil, berusaha tidak tertawa lepas agar tidak menyinggung Rin. "Kau begitu tinggi! Dan wajahmu-pun sangat imut! Sikapmu-pun juga sangat lembut dan ramah! Huh, aku iri padamu!"jawab Rin menggunakan nada seperti orang marah. Aku tak kuat menahan tawaku. Akhirnya, aku-pun tertawa lepas. "Ahahahaha... Rin-_chan_, bukannya aku hanya lebih tinggi beberapa senti darimu? Dan, kau tahu? Wajahmu sangatlah imut dan menggemaskan! Sikapmu? Sikapmu juga jauh lebih baik dariku!"sahutku lembut. Rin terlihat _blushing_. Aku terkikik geli. Wajah Rin ketika _blushing_ itu imut. Oh, bukan. Melainkan **_sangatlah_** imut.

Tak berapa lama setelah perdebatan itu, Rin tertawa. Aku-pun tertawa. Kami tertawa bersama. Aku senang melihat wajah Rin yang tertawa. Aku sangat menyukainya. Sangat amat menyukainya. Berbeda dengan saat aku melihat wajah Rin yang menangis, hatiku bisa langsung terasa perih dan sakit saat melihatnya.

Tanpa terasa, jantungku berdetak 2x lebih cepat dari biasanya. Wajahku terasa memanas. Dan... Sepertinya aku sedang _blushing_. Perkiraanku makin kuat saat Rin bertanya,

.

.

.

"Lenka-_chan_, wajahmu memerah, apa kau demam?". Aku sontak menggeleng. Jangan sampai Rin tahu hal ini. Atau... _Imej_-ku sebagai seorang Kagamine Len yang sangat dielu-elukan akan hancur oleh 1 kalimat.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

"Kagamine Len?"tanya Kiyoteru-sensei, atau yang lebih akrab dipanggil Kiyo-_sensei_, mengabsen murid-muridnya. Lalu, Len mengangkat tangannya. "Ada apa, Aine-_san_?"tanya Kiyo-_sensei_ "Eh... um... **Kagamine**-_san_ sedang **sakit**. Dia sedang berada di Amerika untuk pengobatannya saat ini. Katanya dia akan kembali saat dia benar-benar sembuh."jawab Len detil. Tentu saja dia berbohong. Padahal... Lenka itu adalah Len sendiri. "Maaf, Aine-_san_. Kamu bisa menjawab semua itu dengan sangat detil. Kalau boleh tau, kamu ini siapanya Kagamine-_san_?"tanya Kiyo-_sensei_ curiga, dikuatkan dengan pandangan semua mata kelas 2-1. "Er... Uh... Saya..."kata-kata Len terputus. Hampir saja Len berkata bahwa dia sendiri adalah 'Len' yang dicari. Untunglah, Luka melewati kelas Len dan menyipitkan matanya pada Len. "... **_sepupunya_**."sambung Len. "Oh... Baiklah. Tapi, sepertinya kamu adalah Len sendiri. Karena kalian berdua amat mirip."sahut Kiyo-_sensei_. Len tersenyum tipis. Seiring jatuhnya keringat dingin dari pelipisnya. "Baiklah, sekarang mari kita lanjutkan. Shion Kaito?"tanya Kiyo-_sense_i melanjutkan kegiatan mengabsennya yang tertunda. Len hanya bisa menghela nafas bosan.

* * *

**Skip Time~Istirahat**

* * *

"Lenka-_chan_!"sapa seseorang. Len menoleh. Rin. Yang memanggilnya adalah Rin. "Ah... Rin-_chan_!"sahut Len hangat. "Bolehkah aku, Neru, Miku, dan IA duduk bersamamu?"tanya Rin. Ya. Len memang sudah mendapatkan tempat duduknya sedari tadi. "Um? Ah... Tentu saja, Rin-_chan_!"jawab Len. Rin tersenyum dan mempersilahkan teman-temannya untuk duduk. Rin sendiri duduk berhadapan dengan Len. "Lenka-_chan_, apa menu-mu hari ini?"tanya Rin. "Err... Aku hanya mengambil beberapa potong **pisang** goreng dan _milkshake_ **pisang**..."jawab Len. "... kau sendiri?"sambungnya. "Wah... sepertinya Lenka-_chan_ suka pisang yah!"sela Miku. "Ah iya, Lenka-_chan_! Perkenalkan! Mereka Neru, Miku, dan IA!"kata Rin memperkenalkan Neru, Miku, dan IA. Yang diperkenalkan hanya tersenyum ramah. Begitu pula dengan Len yang memberikan senyum hangatnya. Meskipun dia sedikit menggerutu karena pertanyaannya tidak dijawab oleh Rin. "Um... Rin-_chan_, kamu makan apa hari ini?"tanya Len, mengulang pertanyaannya. "Umm... hanya 2 bungkus biskuit **jeruk** dan jus **jeruk**!"jawab Rin riang. "Bagaimana denganmu, Miku-_san_? Neru-_san_? IA-_san_?"tanya Len sopan. "Aku hanya membeli sup **_negi_** dan jus **_negi_** hari ini!"jawab Miku riang. "Aku... hanya membeli beberapa potong roti isi **coklat** dan _milkshake_ **coklat**..."sambung Neru. "Dan, aku membawa beberapa potong **_sushi_** dan **teh hijau**. Apa kalian mau?"tawar IA. Miku, Neru, dan Rin mengangguk dan mengambil 1 potong _sushi_ tiap orangnya. "Wah... enak sekali! Kau yang membuat, IA?"tanya dan puji Miku. IA hanya mengangguk dan tersipu-sipu. "Ah! Lenka-chan! Ambillah! Anggap saja ini adalah awal pertemanan kita!"kata IA sambil menyodorkan kotak sushinya. Len tersenyum dan mengambil 1 potong sushi. Len mengakui. _Sushi_ itu sangat enak. "Ne... Lenka-chan... Apa kau tahu? Kami semua masuk dalam Kagamine Len _FanClub_, lho... Apa kamu mau masuk juga?"tanya Miku. "Err... aku sudah bergabung..."jawab Len. "Ah! _Perfect_! Hari ini ada rapat membahas ulang tahun Len-_sama_. Kau harus datang, atau kau akan dikeluarkan dari FC kebanggaan kita semua~"ancam Neru dengan nada _innocent_. "Akan kuusahakan."tanggap Len. IA tersenyum. Rin sedikit bersorak mendengatnya

* * *

TET-NOT-NET-NOT-NEEET... TET-NOT-NET-NOT-NEEET... TOT-TET-TOT-TET-TOET-NET-NOT-NEEEET... TOT-TET-TOET...

* * *

Bel masuk berbunyi. "Ahh~ saatnya masuk! Kami duluan ya, Lenka-_chan_!"pamit Neru sedih sambil menarik Rin, Miku dan IA keluar kantin. Rin sempat melambaikan tangannya pada Len. Len hanya bisa menyumpah-serapahi bel yang membuat dirinya dan Rin _terpisah_. "Mana suaranya diganti menjadi lebih jelek lagi... Haahhhh..."rutuk Len

* * *

**_Skip time_~Pulang sekolah**

* * *

Len –nampak– memandangi kertas susunan acara ulang tahunnya yang diberikan oleh Neru, sang ketua dan pendiri Kagamine Len _FanClub_. Len mendesah bosan. Ia ingin segera pulang bersama Rin dan berbicara di sepanjang jalan. Sementara itu, Rin nampak membaca dan meneliti kertas itu dengan sungguh-sungguh. Ingin rasanya, Len _meremas-remas, merobek-robek_ dan _melakukan apa saja agar kertas itu hancur_, kemudian, _Len_ akan **membuang**nya ke **tempat sampah tetangganya**. Sungguh ingin rasanya. Namun, Len harus bisa mengurungkan niatnya itu agar tidak ketahuan bahwa dirinya lah Kagamine Len_-sama_

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Aku menyumpah-serapahi Neru dalam hati. Rapat ini sudah berjalan selama 2 jam tanpa istirahat. Aku hanya bisa mendengus pelan karenanya. Sampai akhirnya...

.

.

.

"Baik. Rapatnya kita sudahi sampai disini dulu. Jangan lupa untuk membawa kado untuk Len-sama. Jika kalian semua lupa. Aku jamin, kalian tidak akan bisa pulang dengan keadaan sempurna..."ancam Neru. Hmm... apakah aku akan masuk saat ulang tahunku? Sepertinya ini akan asik. Oke, aku percaya bahwa ini akan hebat. Karena, _aku_ akan _memberi kado untuk diriku sendiri_.

Skip time~Perjalanan pulang

"Lenka-_chan_~ kau ada rencana apa untuk mengkado Len**_-sama_**?"tanya Rin.

**JLEB!**

Oke Rin, kau memang pandai untuk _menge-jleb-kan_ hati seseorang dengan kata-kata Len-**_sama_ **mu itu. "Em... Entahlah... Tapi Len-_nii_ pernah bilang, ah bukan, maksudku Len-_nii_ **sering** mengatakan bahwa dia sangat menggemari apa yang berhubungan dengan pisang. Len-_nii_ _sangat_ sering mengatakannya."jawabku. Oh hebat, sekarang aku memanggil diriku sendiri dengan suffix '**_-nii_**'. Bukankah itu hebat? "AHA! Ide bagus! Terima kasih sudah memberi tahu-ku, Lenka-_chan_!"sahut Rin semangat. Aku tersenyum. Aku yakin, ini akan menjadi ulang tahun ter-_epic_ yang pernah aku alami. Aku bisa menjaminnya.

* * *

Apa yang akan terjadi?

Bagaimana cara Len untuk mengatasi _fans-fans_nya?

Baca chapter berikutnya ya~

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Rucchan : Minna-sama, saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya jika banyak typo di sini. Saya ngetik cerita ini sekali ketik. (ngga di _save_) Jadi, saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya... *_bow_*

Rin : Minna-san, maafkan author kami yang lelet ini yah! Sepertinya dia nggak akan ngupdate fic ini lagi, sebelum semua _AT, Commish_, dan _Reques_tnya selesai total...

Len : *sigh* dasar author lelet...

Rucchan : ... (dalam hati : KALIAN **BAKAGAMINE TWINS**! NANTI, KUBAKAR SEMUA PISANG DAN JERUK KALIAN! HWEEEEEEHHH!)

Rucchan, Rin, dan Len : Well, akhir kata...

R|

RI|

RIV|

RIVI|

RIVIE|

**RIVIEW?**


	4. Chapter 4

Rin : Oi! Rucchan! Dimana kau?! Ceritanya sudah mau mulai!

Len : Hoi, Author kece! Sini!

Rucchan : *dateng tiba-tiba sambil nubruk LenRin* +_+

Kudengar tadi ada yang memanggilku 'Author Kece'

Len : Ng-ng-nggak kok!

Rucchan : +_+ Awas kau Len...

Rin : E-e-ee... Rucchan, balas ripiu dulu sana!

* * *

**Draga07**

A-arigatou o/o. Chappie baru sudah siap~

**Lenka Aine / Hikari Kisekine**

Yosh, Chappie baru sudah siap! Hihihihihi... Namanya Lenka-san unik, lho~

**ArisaPhantomhive KawaiCho**

Iyaah~ ini sudah~

E-eh? Agak pusing ya? *headdesk* Hontouni gomenasai, saya usahakan di chappie ini ngga pusing, deh...

**Lon Noah**

Ini sudah update OwO. Makasih sudah membaca^^

**NekoNeko 'Ayi'-chan**

Ohohohoho~ Lihat saja nanti ^^

* * *

Rucchan : +_+ Len, semua pisangmu aku bakar nanti...

Rin : HORE! PISANG BAKAR!

Len : *shock*

Rucchan : Nee, Rin-chan. Bacakan disclaimernya, dong~ Kau adalah vocaloid favoritku yang terimut~

Rin : *menyipitkan mata*

* * *

**Disclaimer**

Len ... or Lenka?

All character ©Yamaha & Crypton

Fanfict by Rucchan

Rated : K+

Genre : Humor/Romance

Warning : Typos, Ngga jelas, gaje, bahasa tidak baku, Alur kecepetan, de el el

* * *

Rin : Udah, noh. Tapi, janji lho ya... Pisang bakarnya...

Rucchan : Iya-iya... ntar aku bawakan jus jeruk juga deh, Hime-sama...

Rin : Yey!

Len : *lemes*

And...

ACTION

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Aaah~ indahnya pagi ini. Namun, sepertinya hari ini akan kacau karena seifuku itu. Tunggu, kenapa kemarin FC-ku membahas ulang tahunku? Sebaiknya aku melihat kalender...

.

.

.

"APA?!"

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Len memekik kaget setelah melihat kalendernya. Hari ini tanggal 24 Desember. Pantas saja, kemarin ada rapat membahas ulang tahunnya. Len menghela nafas. "Pantas saja..."gumamnya. Len segera mengambil handuknya dan pergi mandi.

* * *

_Skip Time~Perjalanan ke Sekolah_

* * *

"_Ohayo_, Lenka-chan~"sapa Rin. Len tersenyum melihat kepala Rin yang tiba-tiba bersandar di bahunya dari belakang. "_Ohayo_, Rin-chan."sapa Len hangat. Rin mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Len dan berjalan ke sampingnya. "Lenka-chan. Apa benar kau sepupu Len-sama?"tanya Rin.

**JDER!**

Sebuah kilat menyambar Len. "E-eh... Tentu saja, Rin-chan."jawab Len kaku. "Lalu, ada keperluan apa kamu kesini, Lenka-chan?"tanya Rin lagi. "A-ah... itu... Len-nii menyuruhku menggantikannya selama dia sakit..."jawab Len berpura-pura murung. Dalam hatinya, ia bingung. Hendak tertawa atau menangis, kah dia? "Aah... _Souka_... Oh ya, Lenka-chan. Kau tampak lucu hari ini!"puji Rin riang. Len tersipu. Padahal, dia hanya menguncir rambutnya model twintail dibawah. Dia ingin meniru rambut Kaai Yuki, adik sepupunya yang paling muda. "Ahahaha... Arigatou."kata Len sambil _blushing_. Rin tertawa melihat Len yang _blushing_ itu.

* * *

_Skip time~Istirahat_

* * *

Len duduk di pojok kantin. Menyendiri sambil melihat anak-anak yang sibuk memesan makanan dan mencari tempat duduk. Len sendiri memakan bento yang dibawanya dari rumah. Beberapa biji bakpao berisi coklat, pisang, dan keju. Serta segelas milkshake pisang kesukaannya. Hingga tiba-tiba, Rin datang. "Umm... Lenka-chan? Boleh aku duduk bersamamu?"tanya Rin, "semua tempat sudah penuh..."sambungnya. "Eh? Oh ya! Tentu saja!"jawab Len setuju.

"Nee, Lenka-chan..."panggil Rin. "Ada apa, Rin-chan?"tanya Len. "Apa kau sudah memutuskan apa kado yang akan kau berikan untuk Len-sama?"tanya Rin balik.

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

"Apa kau sudah memutuskan apa kado yang akan kau berikan untuk Len-sama?"tanya Rin padaku.

**JLEB! JDAR!**

Oh, Rin sayang. Kau benar-benar pandai membuat hati seseorang nge-_jleb_, rupanya...

"Eh? Sudah... Bagaimana denganmu, Rin-chan?"tanyaku "Tentu saja sudah!"jawab Rin semangat. "Rin-chan mau mengha—"kata-kataku terputus oleh...

* * *

**PREKETEK... PRET PRET ... PRET... PREKETEK... BROT!**

* * *

SEBUAH BEL MASUK YANG SUARANYA SEPERTI KENTUT! Oh, Kami-sama... apa yang salah denganku?! Aku hanya bisa menyumpah-serapahi bel terkutuk itu.

"Ara? Sudah masuk? Baiklah, aku duluan, yah, Lenka-chan!"pamit Rin riang sambil melambaikan tangan dan meninggalkanku. Aku hanya bisa melakukan ritual headbang ke dinding yang tidak berdosa di kantin.

* * *

_Skip time~Di rumah Len_

* * *

Aku menghela nafas bosan. Aku melihat kalender. 24 Desember. "ASDFGHJKL!"geramku tidak jelas. Aku harus melakukan apa?! Arrgghhh!

Rin.

Tunggu, kenapa aku mengingat nama Rin?

Rin...

Rin...

"Rin..."gumamku pelan.

"RIN! _OH YEAH!_"pekikku. Aku mendapat sebuah ide cemerlang. Sangat cemerlang. Bahkan bisa dibilang brilian!

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Len melakukan sebuah tarian. Sebuah tarian yang tidak jelas. Atau mungkin, bisa disebut '_troll dance_'? Entahlah. Len tidak peduli. Dia hanya ingin melakukan 'ritual' untuk merayakan ide 'cemerlang'-nya.

* * *

**Rin's Home**

* * *

"HUATSCHIUUUHH!"

"Rin! Ada apa?!"tanya Ibu Rin khawatir. Bagaimana tidak? Anaknya bersin sangat keras sekali. "Ah... Tidak ada apa-apa, Okaa-san. Hanya saja... Sepertinya ada orang yang meneriakkan namaku."jawab Rin sambil tersenyum tipis. "Ahh... Okaa-san kira ada apa..."tanggap Ibunya sambil menghela nafas lega.

* * *

_Esoknyah~_

* * *

"_Ohayou_, Lenka-chan!"sapa Kaito. Len yang mendengarnya langsung berkeringat dingin. "A-ah... K-k-k-kaito-kun, ne? O-o-_ohayou_ G-g-g-gozai-m-m-m-mas-s-s-su..."jawab Len bergetar. Karena Len tahu, Kaito menyukainya dalam 'tubuh' Lenka. Dan, Len tidak mau itu terjadi karena dia bukan seorang yang _maho_. "Ehehehehe..."tawa Kaito kecil. "Kaito-kun. Saya permisi dulu."pamit Len cepat sambil berlari ke luar kelas.

Ternyata, Len akan pergi ke toilet. Namun, sayangnya itu tidak berjalan dengan lancar. Seseorang dengan tidak sengaja ditabraknya. Dan Len akan menyesal karena menubruknya, karena dia adalah...

.

.

.

"K-K-Ki-Kiyo-se-sensei?"tanya Len kembali berkeringat dingin. Tentu saja dia takut kepada Kiyo-sensei. Bagaimana bila dia dihukum? "Ara, Aine-san?"tanya Kiyo-sensei balik. Seketika, Len langsung membungkuk hormat. "H-h-_hountoni_ G-_gomenasai_, Kiyoteru-sensei!"ucap Len. Dia siap untuk menerima hukuman dari Kiyo-sensei karena kecerobohannya itu. Namun, sepertinya Kami-sama masih menyanyanginya. Kiyo-sensei malah mengelus rambut Len. "Lain kali hati-hati, ya, Aine-san."pesan Kiyo-sensei lembut sambil tersenyum hangat. Len hanya bisa blushing dan mengangguk. Setelah berpamitan, Len segera melesat ke toilet.

* * *

_KUPRYUK KUPRYUK..._

* * *

Len membasuh mukanya. Len sendiri bingung. Kenapa dia _blushing_ saat Kiyo-sensei mengelus rambutnya? Len menggeleng kuat-kuat. Dia tak akan pernah mau disandingkan dengan guru yang sering disebut 'Guru Pedo' itu. Meski Len mengakui bahwa wajah Kiyo-sensei tampan dan lembut, seperti sifatnya. Tidak. Len tidak maho. Dan Len tidak akan pernah mau menjadi _maho_.

* * *

**NGEK NGEK NGEK... BROT OBROT OBROT!**

* * *

"I-itu suara bel masuk?"tanya Len tidak yakin. Dia melihat keluar dan ia mendapati banyak anak-anak yang sibuk masuk kelas. Len terkejut dan mulai menyumpah-serapahi orang yang mengganti suara bel itu. Dia menyumpahi orang itu agar hidupnya sial.

* * *

_Di Kelas._

* * *

"Psst.. Psstt! Lenka... Lenka!"bisik seseorang pada Len. Len mengenal suaranya. Suara Miki. "Apaan sih?"rutuk Len membalas bisikan Miki. Miki segera memberi Len secarik kertas. Namun, sayang sekali...

.

.

.

"**FURUKAWA-SAN**!"seru Meito-sensei. Miki yang mendengarnya langsung shock. "M-ma-maaf, sensei..."ucap Miki pelan. Meito-sensei hanya memberi tatapan tajamnya yang _oh-my-god-menusuk-hati-sekali_ itu pada Miki. Miki hanya bisa diam dan membiarkan keringat dingin mengucur deras dari tubuhnya.

"Hmm...?"gumam Len sedikit bingung. Pulang sekolah nanti, Rin mengajaknya ke rumahnya. Len bimbang. Tapi, dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Rin nanti. Len memberi kode pada Rin. Rin hanya tersenyum ceria setelah melihat kode yang diberikan Len

* * *

_Pulang sekolah, Di rumah Rin._

* * *

"Uwaaah... Kamar Rin-chan rapi sekali!"puji Len. Sebetulnya, Len sudah sangat sering mengunjungi rumah ini dan memasuki kamar Rin. Namun, sekarang dia _**harus**_ membuat dirinya nampak belum pernah mendatangi rumah itu.

Rin hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian Len. "Nee, Lenka-chan. Taruhlah tasmu disitu. Ayo kita membuat beberapa _cookies_!"ajak dan perintah Rin.

**JDER!**

Len langsung membeku di tempat. Dia **paling tidak bisa** jika disuruh membuat _cookies_. Namun, demi Rin. Dia rela melakukan itu semua.

Len tersenyum dan meletakkan tasnya di tempat yang ditunjuk Rin. Dan segera mengikuti Rin ke dapur.

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

_Oh god, why_...? Rin mengajakku memasak _cookies_. Aku ulangi. **Memasak _cookies_**. Hebat, bukan? Sepertinya, Rin punya indra ke-6. Bagaimana dia tahu jika aku tidak bisa memasak _cookies_? Arrghh...

"Lenka-...chan?"tanya Rin membuyarkan lamunanku. "Ah... Rin-chan! Ada apa?"tanyaku balik. "Tidak. Apa kau tahu? Kau tidak boleh melamun saat memasak!"seru Rin sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Imutnya...

"Aaah... I-i-iya, maaf..."balasku sambil sedikit menunduk. Rin tersenyum. "Sudahlah, tak apa. Lebih baik, kita lanjutkan saja!~"kata Rin sambil terkikik. Oke, readers. Aku tak ingin kalian semua melihat bagaimana 'penyiksaan'-ku hari ini, jadi...

* * *

_Skip Time : Selesai Memasak._

* * *

Aku menghela nafas. Mukaku belepotan dengan coklat dan _butter cream_. Ini semua gara-gara Rin yang mencolekkan coklat dan butter cream itu ke wajahku. "Lenka-chan! Ayo cuci muka dulu!"ajak Rin. Aku tersenyum dan mengikutinya.

**SPLASH!**

ARRRGGGHHHHHH...! RINNY ! Rinny menyiramiku dengan air ! Awas kaaaauuuuuu! "Ahahahahahhaha~ _Gomenne_, Lenka-chan!"ujarnya. Aku hanya tersenyum.

* * *

_Skip : Malamnya_

* * *

Aku sibuk mencuci pakaianku yang lumayan belepotan coklat. Masih ingat dengan kata-kata ku sebelumnya? Yah. Rin juga mencolekkan coklat terkutuk itu ke baju seragamku. Untunglah, besok seragam itu tidak akan kupakai lagi.

Beberapa helai rambutku menutupi pandanganku. Aku sedikit menyibakkannya. Well, rambutku makin memanjang. Sepertinya, aku harus memotongnya besok. Sebaiknya, aku datang saja ke rumah Luka-nee.

* * *

**TING TONG...**

* * *

Seseorang memencet bel. Aku menghela nafas. Segera aku mencuci tangan dan berlari ke depan."Sebentar!"teriakku. "Baiklaah!"jawabnya. Tunggu sebentar, aku mengenal suara ini. Dengan perlahan, aku membuka pintu dan...

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Len : Author lemot!

Rin : IYAAA!

Kau tahu, update terakhirmu adalah sekitar 3 bulan lalu, BAKA!

Rucchan : *nangis*

Gomenne, reader! Saya sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Sehingga... Saya ga bisa update fic ini! Untuk chappie selanjutnya, saya usahakan segera datang! QAQ Dan maaf bila chappie ini 'gagal!'


	5. Chapter 5

Ran : Yezuuu! Baru update langsung dapet 4 ripiu! Jadi semangat ngelanjutinnya, nih!

Rin : Selow, Ran, SELOW!

Ran : *joget*

Len : HOI! AUTHOR KECEH!

Ran : *bakar pisang Len*  
Oke, saya mau bales ripiu dulu!~

* * *

**Draga07** : Siapa, yaah?~ Mungkin author Draga~ /digebuk

**NekoNeko 'Ayi'-chan** : Gomeeennnn! QAQ Keburu pingin updateee /desh. Yang mencet tombol? ...Ohohohohoho~

**YandereHachan24** : Ripiu anda sungguh membuat saya terpesona... *terharu* /bruk. Saya usahakan, chappie ini tidak membuat anda bingung ^^ /sokformal /digebuk

**Ayano Futabatei** : Ini sudah saya update~

**Namikaze Kyoko** : Hayoo~ Siapa, hayoo ? /author digampar

**Tsunekko Mai-chan** : Tidak… TYPOOOO  
Iya, gapapa, kok ! Asal udah ripiu, saya udah seneng~ *plak

**Kyoura Kagamine** : A-arigatou QuQ  
Iya, memang sama ^u^b  
Siap ! Saya usahakan lebih panjang !

* * *

Len : BOKU NO PISAAANGGGG!

Ran : *bakar setundun pisang* Rin, tolong bacakan disclaimernya. Nanti malam, aku janji, akan ada pisang bakar dan beraneka ragam masakan jeruk di meja makan

Rin : *bersorak* Beneran, ya?

Ran : *tetep bakar pisang Len* Sip！

Len : *nangis* PISANGGKUU QAQ

* * *

**Disclaimer**

_Len ... or Lenka?_

All character ©Yamaha & Crypton

Fanfict by ranZakura

Rated : K+

Genre : Humor/Romance

Warning : Typos, Ngga jelas, gaje, bahasa tidak baku, Alur kecepetan, de el el

* * *

Rin : Ran, beneran, loh, yaa~

Ran : Iya-iya!

Len : *nangis makin keras*

And...

**... ACTION!**

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Siapa, sih, yang ganggu aku malam-malam gini? Menganggu saja! Tapi, sungguh. Aku penasaran akan siapa yang mengetuk pintuku itu. Kubuka pintunya dan aku menemukan...

"Konbanwa!"sapanya

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AA! ITU-ITU-ITU...

…

_**LENKAAAAAAAAAAAAA ?!**_

"L-Lenka… K-kamu… Ngapain disini ?!"tanyaku panik. "Eh ? Aku hanya—"ucapan Lenka terpotong karena aku menariknya ke dalam rumahku.

"Jadi, ada apa, Lenka ?"tanyaku, mengulangi pertanyaanku yang tadi. Lenka menyerahkan bungkusan yang sedari tadi dibawanya. "Begini, Len-nii. Tadi, aku membeli brownies saat aku berjalan-jalan disekitar sini. Tiba-tiba saja, aku teringat Len-nii. Jadilah aku membeli ini untuk Len-nii !"jelas Lenka. Aku menghela nafas lega. "Lalu ? Hanya itu ?"tanyaku memastikan. "Yap !"jawab Lenka semangat. Aku bersujud syukur didepannya. Membuatnya ber_sweatdrop_ dengan hebat.

"Uwaa~ Udah jam 7 ! Aku pulang dulu, Onii-chan ! Kalau tidak, ibu bisa mencariku !"ujar Lenka sambil beranjak dari sofa dan keluar. Diluar, ia memakai sepatunya. Aku mengikutinya. "Titip salam buat Bibi, ya !"ingatku. Lenka mengacungkan jempolnya. Ia berdiri. "Saa, Aku pergi, Jaa !"pamitnya sambil berjalan menjauh dari rumahku. "Hati-hati !"

**BLAM**

Aku menutup pintuku. Menghela nafas dengan sangat-amat-lega-sekali. Aku segera kabur ke belakang untuk kegiatan mencuci bajuku.

* * *

Lokasi~Kamar Cuci

* * *

Sembari mengucek baju-baju kotorku, aku berusaha mengingat sesuatu yang biasanya sangat aku ingat. Sebuah hal penting yang selalu datang disaat hari ulang tahunku. Oh ya ! Hari ulang tahunku bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahun Rin. Apa yang harus aku berikan untuknya ya ?

Coba aku ingat, Rin itu _gila_ jeruk. Setiap aku mengajaknya jalan-jalan, dia selalu merengek untuk meminta dibelikan jeruk. Dan, _sialnya_, aku tidak tau banyak tentang olahan dari jeruk.

Mungkin aku bisa membelikannya boneka jeruk besok. Tapi, inilah masalah terbesarnya. Bagaimana aku bisa memberikannya dengan 'tampang' seorang Kagamine Len bila aku bilang padanya bahwa _Len_ sedang sakit ? Dasar, menjawab tanpa berpikir masak-masak. Inilah jadinya. Bila saja, aku bilang bahwa _Len_ sedang ada perjalanan penting dalam beberapa hari, pastinya hal ini tak akan terjadi. Aku berakhir dengan mengutuk diriku sendiri.

Tunggu, bagaimana bila aku bilang bahwa _Len_ menitipkan hadiahnya padaku, lalu aku memberikannya pada Rin ? Hmm… Oh iya ! Itukan ide brilianku yang sempat aku pikirkan ! Bagus, aku akhirnya bisa mengingatnya lagi ! Aw, Len ! Kau memang yang terbaik !

* * *

_Skip : 27 Desember._

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Len berjalan memasuki kelasnya yang sudah dihias sedemikian rupa dengan tema 'pisang x jeruk'. Ia sempat ngiler-ngiler ketika melihat berbagai macam pisang ada di mejanya. Begitu pula, ketika ia melihat pisang dimana-mana. 'Pisaang~ Ini bukan duniaa… Ini surga pisaang… !'batin Len semangat.

"_Otanjoubi, Omedeto Gozaimasu_, Lenka-chan !"koor anak-anak sekelas. Len tersenyum haru. Rin tertawa senang. "Arigatou, Minna-san~"seru Len haru. Rin merangkul Len. "_Otanjoubi,_ Lenka !"ujar Rin. Len agak terkejut. Tapi, ia masih bisa mengontrol dirinya dan merangkul balik Rin. "_Otanjoubi mou_, Rin !"sahut Len semangat.

* * *

_Skip : Pemberian hadiah._

* * *

Rin dan Len sama-sama menerima setumpuk kado dari teman-teman mereka. Setelah menenangkan diri sejenak, ia mengumpulkan semua keberanian yang bisa ia kumpulkan.

"Rin..."panggil Len. Rin menoleh dan mendapati Len sedang menyodorkan sekotak kado yang dibungkus dengan kertas bergambar jeruk padanya. Rin merasa sedikit bingung karena 'Lenka' sudah memberinya hadiah tadi. "Anoo... Lenka ? Bukannya kita tadi sudah tukar kado ?"tanya Rin heran. Len tertawa renyah. "Yang ini dari Len-nii. Aku menemukannya kemarin malam sewaktu aku membersihkan rumah. Eh, dengan tak sengaja, aku menemukan kotak yang terdapat tulisan yang berbunyi 'Untuk Rin Kamine' ini~"jawab Len. Dalam hati, ia sungguh bersyukur karena ia dapat menjawab pertanyaan Rin yang tidak sempat ia pikirkan tadi. Rin tersenyum manis dan mengambil kado yang disodorkan Len itu. "Ucapkan terima kasih untuk Len-kun, ya ?"pesan Rin. "Sama-sa—" Perkataan Len terpotong saat...

_... Seorang pria berambut teal mencium pipi Rin._

* * *

Ran : Dekita—

Len : NGGA APDET LAMA BANGEEEETTTT. PENDEK, LAGIIII

Ran : Ide sempat terbang Len... Ditambah, aku bad mood, banyak ujian dan lomba, DE EL EL

Rin : Awas kalau kau tidak segera apdet !

Ran : Aku usahain. Tapi, aku ga janji. Inget, UTS menanti, Rin.

Len : Yaudah, deh !

Rin : Oiya, Ran, mana pisang dan jeruk yang kau janjikan tadi ?

Ran : Di meja makan ! Ambillah sendiri

Rin : *ngacir*

Ran : Yap ! Maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya, minna m(_ _)m

Selain ide hilang, saya juga banyak kegiatan. Maaf sekali lagi bagi kalian yang sudah menunggu...

_**Ran tidak memaksa Minna untuk me-review. Tapi, Ran akan sangat senang bila minna bersedia me-review fic yang tidak seberapa bagus ini.**_


End file.
